


Opposite Day

by Snufflesw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, this sucks more than anything else i've ever done and this almost won a competition i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snufflesw/pseuds/Snufflesw
Summary: it's the opposite day, which basically means you have to do the complete opposite for a whole day. dan howell hates this day. why? because of his crush, phil lester, who always flirts with him. but maybe something on this particularly opposite day can change all of dan's view on it.





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I made like last year that hasn't actually been posted on Wattpad, so this is an ONLY ao3 fanfiction that only some people will be able to read. I'm not proud of this though, as this was one of the first fanfics that I was able to write a little more in detail.

Dan’s POV

Opposite Day. One of the few days that I really despise. Well, I despise a lot of days during the year but Opposite Day is the worst. Basically, it’s just one whole school day where you have to do everything the opposite way. So if I say ”I really like your glabella.” (What the fuck, Dan, really?) It means ”I really dislike your glabella.”

It’s one of the worst days of the year too because it’s the most common day for everyone to tell each other’s crushes and confess to them. Mostly it’s just ”The Slut Girls” of the school who goes up to the nerds and say ”I’m in love with you”, which basically means ”Haha fuck you, nerd.”

But the good thing about Opposite Day is that most people don’t get into fights that much. I mean, would you really say ”I love you”, to a person that you hate when you really mean ”I hate you”? I don’t think so.

Now one thing, well it’s not a thing, more a person, I mostly hate about Opposite Day, is called Philip Michael Lester. He’s my best friend and secretly my crush for about two years' time. Why hate Opposite Day mostly because of Phil? Oh, well it's because the little shit always teases me! 

Every year he starts to tickle me, hug me more and sometimes he can even kiss my cheek. That's also one of the reasons I got my crush on him in the first place. But I know he's just doing it to tease me, not because he likes me.

I walked into the school, who was filled with students from the oldest to the youngest of them, gathering around in the middle of the hall. On the wall in front of me, which is the first thing you see when you walk into the school, was a big sign placed and it read "Yad Etisoppo". Basically, "Opposite Day", backwards.

"Nerds", I muttered under my breath and squeezed between a few people to come to my locker.

Right there by my locker stood, to my misfortune, Phil. He was leaning, with his arms crossed across his chest, on the lockers. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, over it a denim jacket and he was wearing black trousers. His hair sat perfectly up in a quiff, only with a few strands of hair falling out of place, but most of the time he didn't care about brushing them away.

He looked breathtaking. 

When I walked a little closer he turned his head to look at me. He smirked at me with his tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth. I tried to ignore it while I opened up my locker to put in all of my books. But the feeling of having such a handsome person behind me didn't make it all easier. 

"Hello, Howell", Phil said with a dark husky voice. Phil had a very husky voice, but in the mornings his voice would get a lot darker. That's exactly the reason I started to blush in the exact moment of me realising that I've literally studied what Phil does and how his voice his.

"Good morning, Lester", I said back to Phil, my voice going through puberty the exact moment. 

Phil only chuckled at it while my cheeks got even redder. Then he pulled me in for a hug.

The first hug of the day of Opposite Day.

****

I was sitting in a dark corner in the library that no one ever walked into. It was free time and I had decided to go to the library to study once and for all. But it was very hard when, yes you guessed it, Phil was sitting beside me on an old couch that probably has been here since the school first was built. Phil had a book open on God knows what page, and put his phone on the page, to other's it looked like he was reading the book but in reality, he was just looking on a video of animals sneezing. 

"God, I hate you", I muttered under my breath.

This must've gotten Phil's attention because without me knowing he was now staring directly at me.

"What?" he asked. I looked up at him, he looked at me with confusion but he still had a glint of wanting to tease me in his eyes.

"Nothing", I said and looked back to the History book I was reading again.

There was a moment of silence. It was kind of uncomfortable, to be honest. I didn't know if Phil was staring at me, but it felt like he did. A quick glance wouldn't hurt, would it? Wrong. Cause at the exact moment I turned my head to look at Phil to see if he was looking at me, he turned his head at the exact moment and locked eyes with me.

With my cheeks going red, I immediately turned my face back to the book again. If Phil wasn't staring at me before, he sure as Hell was now. And probably with that ugly, yet beautiful, smirk plastered on his face.

What the fuck did I just think? I thought and felt my cheeks going redder than before.

"Dan", Phil said, almost making me jump at the sudden voice. I looked up at him. He didn't have a smirk on his face, but his lips were twitching at the end of them. Probably hiding that he really wanted to smirk but couldn't. "Do you not want to play Truth or Dare?" Phil asked, obviously taking the Opposite Day seriously.

I thought about it for a moment, what was the worst that could happen?

"No thanks", I answered him and laid down the book on the floor. I turned myself on the couch so I was facing Phil instead. He did the same.

"Can you go first?" Phil asked, he wrinkled his eyebrows together, probably not sure how to do Truth or Dare when you have to talk the complete opposite. 

I giggled, "No, of course, you can't." I didn't really get it either.

"Okay, um", Phil scratched his chin, trying to come up with a question to ask me. After about a few seconds he smirked to himself and asked, "What's not your biggest secret?"

So he was basically asking what my biggest secret was. Well, the only secret that is really big that pretty much no one knows is that I have a crush on Phil. But I cannot tell him that during a Truth or Dare. For once in my life, I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Besides, I already had another secret in mind.

"I did not walk in on Chris pining PJ against the wall and watched them making out for a solid ten seconds", I said and wrinkled my eyebrows at how weird it sounded.  
"Ew", Phil said and made a disgusted facial expression. "Okay, it's my turn." 

He pointed at me, like I didn’t understand that it was me he meant.

I thought about a question for a moment, I felt Phil staring at me but I just looked down on my hands. I did have one question in mind but it would be too obvious. Phil would realise that I have a crush on him, he would start hating on me for liking the same gender and it would result in Dan and Phil becoming Dan and the library corner, because that's exactly where I'm gonna sit if Phil rejected me.

Fuck it.

"Who wouldn't you date in our school?" I said, my voice breaking, but I tried to make my voice steady so Phil wouldn't realise that I was nervous.

Phil smirked at me and I knew I had fucked up. He had caught me. He's gonna reject me now.

"Well, obviously not you", Phil said, he was still smirking stupidly.

See! I told you! He didn't choose m- Wait.

"W-what?" I stuttered out, locking eyes with Phil.

He didn't laugh and he didn't smirk anymore. He just looked deadly serious into my eyes. I must've gotten too lost in Phil's beautiful piercing blue eyes that I didn't realise that he had come close to me on the couch.

"What? Are you surprised?" Phil smiled a little at me. 

I didn't know if he was speaking the opposite or just spoke normally. But I didn't have much time to react more as I felt him leaning in closer to my lips. I was waiting for him to pull away and say it was a prank. I felt his breath against my lips and I knew he wasn't going to pull away now. He was too close.

Without me knowing I had leaned in and closed the gap between us, closing my eyes and my lips moving perfectly against Phil's soft and warm. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer, almost making me sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss, that started of sweet and slow, started to get a little more heated. And I liked it.

Phil pulled me onto his lap, pretty much so my legs were on the opposite sides of his waist, and it made it a lot easier to kiss. I grabbed a little on Phil's hair which earned a little moan from the older boy. I smirked against Phil's lips but I never broke the kiss. Phil's lips were exactly like a drug. Once you get it the first time, you can't get enough of it.

And that's also what made neither of us realise that the librarian walked in right where Phil and I were, basically making out.

"LESTER! HOWELL!" she yelled which made us both of us separate from each other, falling onto the couch with a thud.

Phil and I looked at the librarian who had a horrified and angry facial expression. Phil and I looked at each other and ran out of the library with the librarian almost catching up with each other. When she wasn't in sight Phil took my hand and leaned in for another kiss.

Maybe Opposite Day wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> end me.


End file.
